


Foundling

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Found Family, KisaIta - Freeform, M/M, parental kisaita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Sakura is a rouge nin who drops Sarada off on Kisame and Itachi’s doorstep. So much AU. Just go with it.





	Foundling

    Kisame slips out of bed, careful not to disturb Itachi. He hums as he walks to the kitchen of their little house. It’s Itachi’s birthday, and he wants to make him breakfast in bed. He’s setting out the ingredients he’ll need when he hears a small, thin cry. Years of training kick in and Kisame is instantly on high alert. The cry comes again. Kisame reaches out with his chakra, but doesn’t sense any threat. Kisame cautiously opens the front door. A basket of blankets..? The blankets move, and even with all of his years of training, Kisame gasps.The tiny baby mewls again. Kisame gingerly picked up the basket and carried it back to the kitchen. He carefully lifted the baby out and cradled her against his chest. Bless Ino for demanding regular babysitting from everyone she knew. 

   “Well, little one, where did you come from?” He dug through the basket, looking for any clue where the baby had come from. She couldn’t be from the Leaf, Ino knew everyone, and she would have told him. Besides, why would they leave her on his and Itachi’s doorstep? He found a picture frame tucked along the side of the basket and almost dropped it.  _ Oh. _  The genin of Team 7 smiled out at him. A  letter was tucked into the back of the frame. Kisame fumbled to open it one handed. 

_ Her name is Sarada. Take good care of your niece. _

_     -Sakura _

   Kisame closed his eyes and took a few breath. So that’s how Sasuke’s mission to bring his rouge teammate back to the village was going. Kisame set the letter down beside the picture. 

   “Well, Sarada, me and your uncle Itachi are going to take such good care of you. Now, let’s see if we can finish making breakfast before ‘Tachi wakes up, hmm?” 

   The low rumble of Kisame’s voice woke Itachi up. Did they have company this early? Itachi pulled on a T-shirt before making his way to the kitchen. He froze in the doorway, mouth hanging open. Kisame was making breakfast one handed, wearing only his boxers, a tiny, dark-haired baby held securely to his chest. Itachi couldn’t settle his thoughts. Why did Kisame have a baby? Where did it come from? Why did he look so damn attractive holding the baby? 

    “Oh, Itachi, you’re awake,” Kisame said, catching sight of Itachi in the doorway. “Breakfast is almost ready.” 

   “Something you want to tell me?” Itachi asked, nodding toward the baby. Kisame gestured to the letter and the picture on the table. 

    “You better sit down, she’s Sasuke’s,” Kisame said. 

   “What!” Itachi shrieked. Sarada started to fuss. 

   “Shhhhh,” Kisame soothed, though it was unclear if it was directed at Itachi or Sarada. 

    “Does Sasuke know?” Itachi asked.

    “She doesn’t say,” Kisame said. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. 

   “I suppose we’ll need to go see the Hokage, see if he has a way to contact Sasuke.”

    “We need to go see Ino first,” Kisame said. “She’ll never forgive us if we don’t. Plus, if anyone can wrangle us baby supplies in a pinch, it’s Ino.” 

    “Point,” Itachi said. “And if we want any control over how this spreads through the village, Ino has to know first.” 

 

***

   Ino opened the door, Inojin on her hip. For a moment she just stared as Kisame and Itachi shuffled uncomfortably. 

    “Well. What have you boys been up to? You better come inside,” Ino said. Kisame automatically started making tea while Itachi and Ino sat at the table. 

    “She’s not...ours,” Itachi said. Ino rolled her eyes. 

   “Obviously. What I want to know is who’s she is, and why you have her.”

    “She’s Sasuke and Sakura’s,” Kisame said from the stove. “Best I can figure, Sakura slipped in, dropped her off, and left again.” 

   “What the ever-loving fuck,” Ino said.

    “Essentially,” Itachi said with a wry grin. “We were hoping you could help us out with baby supplies. We weren’t exactly expecting this. And with, uh, tactful dispersal of information.” Ino smirked. 

   “You just love me for intelligence background.” Kisame poured the tea. 

   “Because you’re the best. But if you could help us out with finding supplies, at least for these first couple days,until we can get our feet under us, that would be lovely.” 

   “First of all, you have a baby now, you’re never getting your feet under you again. Second, of course I’ll help! There are so many babies in this village right now, we’ll have you set up in no time.” 

    “What would we do without you?” Itachi asked. 

    “It’s best we don’t think about it,” Ino said breezily. “Welcome to parenthood. Can I?” Ino asked holding her arms out for Sarada, easily trading Itachi the toddler on her hip. 

   “She looks just like you, Itachi.” 

    “I guess there’s no denying the Uchiha blood,” Itachi said. 

    “It could be worse, she could look like me,” Kisame teased to lighten the mood. 

    “You’d make beautiful babies,” Itachi said without thinking. Ino snorted. 

   “Do I need to find you a babysitter so the dads can have some alone time already?” Itachi blushed and shook his head. Kisame looked like he was considering it. 

    “What we need to do is visit the Hokage,” Itachi said with a sigh.

    “Why?” Ino asked.

    “To see if we can contact Sasuke. We don’t know if he knows about Sarada,” Itachi said. Ino rolled her eyes.

    “You are too good for this world, Itachi.” But she handed Sarada to Kisame and took Inojin back from Itachi. 

    “Go be noble. I’ll ask around and hook you up with baby supplies. And try to protect you from Naruto and his obsession with his teammates. Just be prepared, he’s going to flip. I’ll make sure he brings Hinata along when he visits, she’s the only one who can manage him.” 

 

***

 

    Kakashi just stared at the pair.

    “So that child… is Sasuke and Sakura’s daughter?” 

    “Yes, Kakashi-senpai,” Itachi said. “We were hoping you had a way to get in contact with Sasuke. He, uh, may not know he’s a father.” Kakashi sighed.

    “Write a note, I’ll see if Pakkun can find him. In the meantime, what are you going to do?” Kakashi asked.

   “Do?” Itachi echoed.

   “With the kid,” Kakashi said.

   “Mine now,” Kisame growled quietly. Kakashi just quirked an eyebrow. 

   “We’re keeping her, of course,” Itachi said. 

   “Very well. I’ll try to contact Sasuke for you. Good luck.” As they left the Hokage’s office, they could hear Kakashi muttering about needing better sex ed in the village.

 

***

 

    It seemed like half the village was at their house. Ino stood in the middle of the chaos, like the eye of a hurricane. 

    “How did your visit to the Hokage go?” Ino asked. 

   “Well enough,” Itachi said. “He’ll try to contact Sasuke. What’s, what’s going on here, Ino?”

    “Baby proofing, of course. And supplies. And that controlled release of information you were looking for.” She glanced through the crowd. “Brace yourselves, though, here comes Naruto.” Kisame held Sarada a little tighter as the hyperactive blond bounced over, Boruto strapped to his chest. 

    “Is that really Sasuke’s kid?!” He asked loudly, straining to see the tiny form in Kisame’s arms. 

    “Itachi, she looks just like you!” 

    “It’s probably more accurate to say she looks just like Sasuke,” Itachi said drily. Naruto didn’t appear to be listening. He was craning to get a better look at Sarada. Kisame reluctantly lowered the child so Naruto could see. Hinata caught up to him then, linking her arm through Naruto’s. 

    “How are you doing with this?” Hinata asked. 

    “Which part?” Itachi asked, looking around at the barely controlled chaos. 

    “All of it,” Hinata said with a smile. 

    “It’s a lot,” Itachi said. Then he looked at Kisame grinning as he showed Sarada off to Naruto, and he couldn’t stop the swell of happiness in his chest. 

   “But you know, I think we’ll be ok.” 


End file.
